Far Longer Than Forever
by artemisgoddess16
Summary: Aragorn suffers a great loss, can Legolas be the one to save him? sort of based on movies Legolas/Aragorn, LEMON, COMPLETE sexual content
1. Scandalous Affairs

Far Longer Than Forever by: Artemis Goddess16

A/N: ok this is a departure from my usual genre I guess but, I was urged to write this by my friends and hopefully they will enjoy it. Constructive criticism is welcomed however flames are not appreciated and will most likely result in more stories with the same things you complain about. I hope all of you like this and review well kiss, kiss loves, bye

Ch.1 Scandalous affairs

Legolas heard the clumsy stumbling of feet near his head as Boromir, in what he thought was a quiet manner, departed the camp and slipped into the woods. Mere seconds later he more felt than heard Aragorn's quiet tread over the fallen leaves. As soon as he sensed the men had wandered a safe distance away the elf slit his eyes open and gazed at the stars. By their position he gauged that it was a few hours before dawn. This was of course plenty of time for Aragorn and Boromir to once again commit their scandalous affair in the shelter of Darkness. Legolas had ignored and endured the couple for their many long weeks of travel, but it was really starting to grind his patience thin.

The worst shock had been the first when he had followed them the initial night of the journey by keeping well hidden in shrubs and bushes. Legolas had started to just believe that Aragorn and Boromir where plotting against the fellowship and intending to take the ring to Gondor instead of Mordor. However when he saw the two take hands the elf's suspicion arose.

When he saw Aragorn look into Boromir's eyes, it was not a look of plot and treachery but more a softness and gentle care never before exhibited in the Ranger's eyes. Boromir's eyes too became supple and the two shared what seemed like a very intoxicating kiss.

Looking back on it now he probably should have left then and just stayed away but somehow his feet could not have been persuaded to move. The elf had watched events escalate, the increase of breath, shedding of garments, the sweet words that undoubtedly would never be mentioned in the morning, and then that look. Legolas had witnessed the look on Aragon's face as the man's commanding hips time and time again thrust into Boromir's tender flesh; it had been one of sheer pleasure. Sinfully, in that one moment the elf loathed Boromir with an untold passion, the elf wickedly wished to exchange places with him. Instead of that vile treacherous man to be under Aragorn, he desperately wanted to be the one being driven in to. Then of course all too soon then men reached the apex of all sensuality and it all was over.

Legolas had then swiftly run, almost scampering back to the campsite as the couple redressed and leisurely made their way back to the camp. He hid his pleasure from them by turning on to his side in the bedroll, waiting until they were soundly asleep to revel in a secret fantasy that had never been thought of before and had continuously plagued his mind since.


	2. A Sorrow Unmatched

Ch.2 A Sorrow Unmatched

Legolas rose early in the dawning, flexing his sore hand from its nightly exercise it seemed to be receiving. The air seemed different this morning somehow more foul, and when the young hobbit, Frodo, walked off to decide the next route his mouth seemed to fill with an acidic taste of rotten flesh. Though the omens of this day seemed remarkably horrendous the elf took a small pleasure in noticing that Boromir wandered off a sort time after Frodo and Aragorn was left alone and unaided.

He treaded over to the ranger and asked "Is Boromir ill? He seemed quite anxious to depart from our company this morning."

"No" replied Aragorn, "He just wishes to persuade Frodo to take another course. He is not ill but rather a sad fool for trying to use the ring for ulterior motives."

Legolas once again felt a trill of happiness. Perhaps this would be a wedge to drive the two lovers apart. Even as he realized it the elf tried to vanquish the thought. Boromir may not have been what Legolas would choose for his dear friend, but as long as it gave Aragorn joy it would have to continue. Aragorn stood; startling the elf out of his revere and causing him too look up at the almost gruesomely beautiful face of the man.

"I will go to Frodo and ask his choice; hopefully Boromir has not doomed us all."

The elf had to use a moment to gather his thoughts, "Gimli and I will stay here and scout for threats, use caution, this day does not promise a fortunate outcome." Aragorn nodded and left the small assembly to find the hobbit. Legolas descended into silence and watched the others go about their daily tasks.

Later that morning he heard the distinctive chink of metal armor and scouted ahead a few meters. Hundreds of Orcs were stampeding across Parth Galen all with the intent of blood obvious as their greedy hands groped metal and piggish noses trying to scent any beings near. His heart automatically accelerated to an exhilarating pace, yet melted into cool calculation as he took in their numbers. It was vastly too much to handle, but as Legolas thought of Aragon and that stunning look that he still wildly hoped to someday be caused by his body he knew he would fight to the death. Thus the battle commenced.

After what seemed like hours of fighting Legolas heard the great horn sound with Boromir's breath. The elf quickly advanced to the thickest part of the Orcs, almost desperately slaying them to get to where the horn had sounded. As he rushed through the trees finally making it to where he knew the horn had been blown, he saw a most horrific site.

Boromir's body was in an almost crippled lying position that he recognized from seasoned years of battle. The man was dying and there was no way to escape it. Four arrows sprouted from his body already hemorrhaging the red liquid of life. Aragorn was bent over him trying comfort Boromir by laying him in a decent position, one of sure honor with his sword in hand. As the young man died Aragorn placed a sweet kiss on his forehead, Legolas was sure the only reason that he did was that he had lost care of the painful secrecy endured for so long. As Aragorn rose from the prone corpse Legolas was once again devastated with an even more powerful look from the man than when he had been giving into pleasure.

His eyes told the story of a sorrow unmatched. The elf had never seen such a look of pure agony on anyone's face and was sure he never would again. His dear friend had lost so much more than just a comrade and a secret lover. He had lost someone that he had thought would be there for the rest of his life. He had lost someone that in his short mortal existence had changed his life forever. No, Dear Aragon would never be the same after this. Legolas had never been in a true and almost maddening love, but he knew in that one look Aragorn had lost his soul-mate and no amount of mortal years would ever repair a damage as great as that.


	3. Never Alone

Ch.3 Never Alone

Aragorn grew into a sort of shell in the passing days. When they discovered Frodo and Sam's departure he barely raised an eyebrow, and when Merry and Pippin were recovered he hardly took register of their presence. He slipped further and further into an emotional chasm that no one dared to try and fill or cure. The group didn't understand his distance, none but Legolas. Only he knew the real reason to his suffering. Gimli had pestered the man for a few days about why, not believing one man's death could change another so strongly. Even Merry and Pippin carried on with oblivious cheer trying to brighten him up but he could not be reached. Eventually they stopped trying, leaving only Legolas to notice his further decline, only him to be the one in agony over Aragorn's pain. He later discovered that the only time Aragorn showed any fire or passion was when he killed. He slaughtered the Orcs as if by some unknown, twisted death magic it would bring his beloved back.

Legolas also heard the tormented man's cries at night. Aragorn would stumble off, no longer finding a need to be secretive and he would curse the gods, yell at the silent trees and cry until he was hoarse, desperately looking for an answer why it had to have been Boromir to die.

After many weeks of sleepless nights and agonizing worry He finally snapped. Legolas could no longer take the gruesome depression and horrifying laments in the night. The elf marched into the barren field of Aragorn's torment and dragged the man up by the scruff of the neck. "I tire of your weakness, your grief has consumed you so, that is has become a pain for others to bear. Stop this foolish agony immediately you dishonor yourself. and Boromir's memory carrying on like a bad-tampered child."

"You know nothing of the depth of my sorrow you could never understand me." His fading voice was like a small annoying bird cheeping in his face. Aragorn staggered away from the elf and once again threw himself at the mercy of the bloody stains on grass, near his love's decaying cadaver.

"You are wrong little mortal, I do understand. I know of the love you had for him. I know of your many clandestine nights during our journey. The stars having to bare witness to your naked body wrapped in his arms, I have seen your pleasures of flesh and I know what he meant to you. You disgrace Arwen's affections by kissing his soiled lips instead of her gracious immortal hand."

The bark of laughter to pass from Aragon's lips was cool and lifeless as his eyes. "But that is where you are wrong dear friend." He spat the word as if it was venom. "Arwen is nothing more to me than a sister as she is to you. She has found one that she loves, a mortal woman, she only poses me as her lover so no one knows. I'm sure the stars have glanced upon their naked female forms far longer than they have looked upon Boromir's and mine. Take your disgust and leave me to the arms of my beloved. I am always alone without him. I will forever be alone without his body to warm me."

Legolas swallowed the fear in his gut and did something he never intended to do in his life. He admitted how he felt about that first night he had seen them. "I am not disgusted by what I saw friend." He lowered his tone gently on the fragile word, Making Aragorn sit up and look at him cautiously. "I even was jealous of Boromir and his position." The elf's ears turned a promiscuous shade of red. "I am sad for your loss, do not forget that. Even though I believe you will never completely recover, nor do I even believe that you will ever let another take his place. You must move on. I am very grievous to see you in such a pitiful state and it hurts to know that there is nothing for me to do to aide you from your torment. All I shall tell you is that I care deeply for you friend" he once again lowered his voice, "and as long as I am here you will never be alone unless you wish it. Even then I may make a few exceptions." The elf then left his shocked friend lying on the ground desperately confused and no longer wailing his torment.


	4. For Longer Than Forever

Ch.4 Far Longer Than Forever

The next morning when Aragorn wandered back for breakfast Legolas noticed that he sat down and started making a small conversation with the hobbits. Merry and Pippin were so stunned that they dropped their food on the ground and embraced him heartily. Gimli wore an expression of a dwarf stunned stupid which was not too far of a depart from his normal façade, it was just the added part of stunned.

Aragorn also wore the look of the confused. Merry and Pippin had to explain to the poor man why they were so glad to finally have "him" back and not "scary brooding man". When Aragorn realized how he had affected all the others as "scary brooding man" his look turned a very adorable shade of red, understanding how Legolas had said that his grief had come to burden others. Legolas saw the regretful man look to his eyes for forgiveness, knowing that it had not come easily to him. The elf just smirked and tipped his head making a sort of I know gesture, which of course communed how grateful he was just to have the ranger back.

Long days followed after that of Aragorn trying to reconcile the friendships he had almost lost in his blind grief. There were certainly days were Legolas had to push the man harder to rise from the bed, but in the end he always did find his footing. The elf still noticed how just every now and then the odd mention of Boromir would send his friend's eyes to a rather misty shade, but he always deferred them to another less painful topic. As the weeks soon progressed, they resumed their traveling, anxious to find Frodo, Sam and of course the elusive ring. Legolas almost forgot the night he had talked to Aragorn in the clearing, wanting to block out such an aching time in his memory. However, one night he eventually felt Aragorn's quiet tread trying to leave camp.

The man turned like he had forgotten something and stealthy made his way back to Legolas's space. Legolas felt the cool tips of Aragorn's fingers sliding across his face in a quiet wake-up. The elf slit his eyes open and watched Aragorn's gesture for them to depart camp. Deftly his slid from his bed roll and inaudibly followed the Ranger's path to a small clearing a way off from the base.

"Do you remember what you told me the night you rescued me from my nightmarish grief? You told me that you would stay with me, only I had to decide what you stayed as?" Legolas nodded briefly just barely remembering that night.

"It has taken me many days full of deliberation and some nights too, but I have decided. While I am not asking you to take Boromir's place for I understand now that no one can ever be as dear to me as him, I am asking if you could possibly..." His mouth seemed to pause on the words in midair. "If you might possibly consider, being mine for a time, in secret of course, but still mine. You know as a sort of secret courtship in a way."

Legolas was sure his breath had stopped flowing for a few moments, but when he saw a sweet, almost virginal blush on Aragorn's face his response was absolute. "I was always yours Estel, all you ever had to do was come get me." He watched as the young man's face turned into an almost timid but loving smile. It was exactly like the look he had seen given to Boromir but this time it was different, somehow deeper and more intense.

Their lips met with an almost feverish passion, hands entwining, mouths sucking, and bodies grinding. Legolas felt his entire body humming with the pleasure of Aragorn as he felt the other man's excitement. They tore quickly disrobed each other, with the sultry air only adding to their body's exhilaration. Aragorn descended down Legolas's body ravenously taking in the sweet skin, his mouth causing an almost torturous sensation in the pit of the elf's stomach. When Legolas was almost ready to cry out, the hand that touched his manhood was almost a searing pain to the tender, over stimulated flesh. He groaned, in an unintelligible voice demonstrating his frustrations by dragging the man upward and kissing him until he himself saw stars. Dimly above him he heard a laugh and cursed whatever gods that made Aragorn such an unbearable tease. "Patience meleth always patience." "I curse whatever patience you wish me to have along with all of your treachery Aragorn." The hands soon stopped their caress and gently grabbed Legolas by the hips and turned him over. Soon those devilish hands were inside an extremely sensitive area, stretching him to make him ready. "You curse patience, but if I do not go slowly you will be hurt." Legolas mewed in frustration, and whatever restraint Aragorn seemed to have that little sound broke it.

He thrust powerfully and unyielding into the tender elf, making Legolas cry out in both agony and ecstasy. Their grand passion rose high making their blood sing the highest praise to the night. The motions increased and never stopped, Legolas's body tightened in an almost unimaginable pleasure, and finally released with a great cry from his lips that sent his lover off the highest peak there was. They lay sweaty on the warm grass and just held each other as Aragorn wept from the pleasure he thought long since lost. That next morning as they wandered down to the site Legolas was pleased to notice that Aragorn only looked to him and only they shared the secret looks of their night of pleasure. Legolas then thought that even though Boromir had not been quite so sturdy, maybe Aragorn and his love had the chance of lasting for longer than forever.


End file.
